<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Closed Doors by SteampunkLadybird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241355">Behind Closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkLadybird/pseuds/SteampunkLadybird'>SteampunkLadybird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Earn A BSc(Hons) in Fighting Nightmares [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Missing Persons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkLadybird/pseuds/SteampunkLadybird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel's world is upended when she makes a chilling discovery about her past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gobber the Belch/Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Haddock III &amp; Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) &amp; Merida (Disney) &amp; Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Rapunzel (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Earn A BSc(Hons) in Fighting Nightmares [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a wider series of self-indulgent drabbles that I've been writing on-and-off for the past... 5 years...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set in London in 2028, Rapunzel &amp; Hiccup, along with Merida, Jack and Moana, are superpowered protégés to the Guardians, a group of retired superheroes who have been protecting the city from Pitch Black and his Nightmares for as long as people can remember. </p>
<p>This is one of the longest excerpts from that concept, and the one I'm most happy with.<br/>Other chapters and drabbles will make it into here eventually.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for implied emotional abuse, implied childhood trauma and unhealthy family dynamics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a click as Mother's key locks the front door, and Rapunzel is finally left alone in the tower for the first time all holiday. Sighing as she runs a hand through too-long blonde hair, Rapunzel walks away from her window-seat towards the kitchen. Fingertips brush the curtain that divides her room from Mother's, and bare feet pad down a tiled hallway.  </p><p>She hums to herself as she pours water into the battered old kettle, a tune borrowed from one of Merida's playlists. Her phone hasn't been turned on all week, but Rapunzel idly wonders how Merida is doing wrangling her demon brothers far away in Scotland. The kettle gets placed on the stove, but instead of turning on the hob the normal way, Rapunzel grins and does a quick tap-tap-tap on the kettle, and soon it's whistling away merrily, fuelled by her power.</p><p>Earl Grey is then selected from the cupboard - they're running low on tea bags, she must make a note of that - followed by the tiniest dash of milk, and then a splash and a stir as she finishes off the ritual. Inhaling deeply, Rapunzel lets herself relax, leaning against the counter the way Jack does back at uni, and taking a generous gulping of tea. Mother shouldn't be back for a few hours. She can breathe for a bit.</p><p>Her eyes trace patterns in the ceiling beams and wood panels, swirls in the wood that steadied her through a lonely childhood and adolescence, and that still appear in her paintings now.</p><p>Something then catches her eye - a break in the paneling's pattern just above head height opposite her. Setting her teacup down absently on the counter, Rapunzel moves to examine this - left hand reaching towards the odd panel.</p><p>A soft clunk follows as fingers find a cleverly hidden latch, and then the wood panel gives up its secrets to Rapunzel as it swings outwards</p><p> </p><p>With a whispered "flower, gleam and glow", Rapunzel takes a strand of now-glowing golden hair and holds it up, illuminating the cupboard beyond. An unkempt pile of papers and folders await.</p><p> </p><p>She picks up the top folder and brings it into the light.</p><p> </p><p>Then promptly almost drops it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"CLASSIFIED: MISSING PERSONS FILE</p><p>MARCH 2010</p><p>ARUNDEL POLICE, WEST SUSSEX</p><p> </p><p>RACHEL KOHL</p><p>Reported missing 23rd March 2010 by parents FREDERICK and ARIANA KOHL, last seen 22nd March 2010</p><p> </p><p>CASE FILE OPENED: 27 - 03 - 2010</p><p>CASE FILE CLOSED: --</p><p> </p><p>Rachel is a small girl of 3, with long blonde hair, green eyes, and abundant freckles. Last seen by her parents the previous evening after a small family gathering celebrating her birthday, evidence points to a break-in of the Kohl family home on Queens Lane, Arundel, from which she was stolen.</p><p> </p><p>As of March 2020, no leads or suspects have been identified. This case is considered OPEN and UNSOLVED until further notice.</p><p>Signed: Constable L. Strongbow 01-03-2020"</p><p> </p><p>There are several copies of Missing posters and facial reconstructions in the folder, which fell to the floor as Rapunzel did - rocked to her core by what she'd unearthed.</p><p>Trembling, she picks up the nearest facial reconstruction, dated just 9 months ago. As she inspects it, her eyes catch the mirror in the hall. A spitting image of the girl in the mirror stares back at her from the paper shaking in her hands.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to stop herself from screaming, Rapunzel starts to collect the papers now strewn over the kitchen floor. As she's putting everything back, her hand catches a crumpled up newspaper at the bottom of the pile. Printed neatly on this is another photo of a much younger Rapunzel, surrounded by familiar strangers, and captioned with the plea: "Bring Our Princess Home"</p><p>Rapunzel can feel the floor about to give away under her again any moment, so she hastily stuffs this back in the folder, and slams the panel shut.</p><p>Hot tears splash onto the tiles below her before she can stop them.</p><p> </p><p>How...?</p><p>None of it made sense!</p><p> </p><p>Except, somehow, it all did.</p><p>The secrecy, the homeschooling, the nagging. The manipulation. The blanket ban on technology and news in the house. The now obvious lack of resemblance between Rapunzel and Mot--</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p>Not Mother.</p><p>Never again.</p><p> </p><p>That woman was anything but her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Tea left forgotten on the side, but folder still firmly in her grasp, Raps marches into her room and pulls out her suitcase from under the bed.</p><p>Digs out her phone.</p><p>Taps her foot impatiently (sparks fly over tiles) as the thing struggles to life again.</p><p> </p><p>Quick-fire texts to Hiccup, Merida and Jack in rapid succession.</p><p>Then a further one to Hiccup. He must be the closest.</p><p> </p><p>Raps can only hear a roaring in her ears as she shoves skirt after top after blouse back into her suitcase. Paints - No. Jack's Chameleon plush - Yes. Done.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone is pinging now - emojis and expletives from Jack, web resources and bunny GIFs from Merida.</p><p>Finally, there! - a response from Hiccup</p><p> </p><p> [15/12, 12:13] H.H: Send me closest landmark and I'll pick you up</p><p> [15/12, 12:13] R.G: 2 miles north of petworth house, meet top of dirt path just before gunthers bridge</p><p> [15/12, 12:14] H.H: K. 30 mins x</p><p> </p><p>Raps permits herself a tiny sigh of relief before -</p><p> </p><p>"Rapunzel? What on Earth are you playing at?"</p><p> </p><p>Gothel.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> [15/12, 11:59] Golden Girl ✨: so mothers been lying to me my whole life nd i think im a missing person help</p><p> [15/12, 12:09] Hiccup The Wise 🦉: Do you need a way out? I've got a car and a spare room</p><p> [15/12, 12:13] Hiccup the Wise 🦉: Send me closest landmark and I'll pick you up</p><p> </p><p>Her reply comes through hardly a minute later, but Hiccup can already tell it's serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Raps." Hiccup mutters, firing off an ETA. "Thought you said the Christmas holidays would be boring ones."</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup may be in jogging bottoms but this isn't a standard Night Fury call to action. Launching himself off the sofa Hiccup vaults over the coffee table (misses the coffee, thank goodness), grabs keys and charger, and makes for the door. His dad doesn't even have time to ask where he's going before "Friend's in trouble - back soon!" is thrown over Hiccup's shoulder at him and the front door slams.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup jams his keys into the old Fiat's ignition and it grumbles to life. He's already plugging in Petworth House to the Sat Nav as he reverses down the gravel drive, and it's only a few minutes before he's hurtling towards Sussex.</p><p> </p><p>Towards Rapunzel.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Rapunzel?"</p><p> </p><p>Raps whips around, steely-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother." She spits. "You're home."</p><p> </p><p>Gothel does a double take at this new, defiant, dangerous Rapunzel. "Of course, Flower - I told you I wouldn't be long. Or did you forget that with your rush to get away from me?"</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel spares a glance at the over-stuffed suitcase, desperate not to lose her nerve.</p><p> </p><p>"So what is all this, darling? What's brought this on?" Gothel opts for the charming approach first, trying to get her to soften. To give in, before things give way to cajoling and snide comments.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel will not obey this time. Not now. Nor ever again.</p><p>She takes a deep breath. Then:</p><p> </p><p>"I found the files. I am the missing girl. Aren't I, Mother? Or should I even call you that in the first place?"</p><p> </p><p>Gothel stumbles back as if she's been stabbed. Grey eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel ploughs ahead before Gothel can wedge in an opposing thought.</p><p> </p><p>"You stole me from my parents eighteen years ago. You stole more than a child that night - you stole their memories, tainted mine, and have ruined my life.</p><p>How can you be so cruel? How dare you."</p><p> </p><p>" - Rapunzel! You are my child! I carried you because your mother could not - how could I not get attached? When you were so perfect, everything I ever wanted, needed, my-- "</p><p> </p><p>"No. I am not yours."</p><p> </p><p>Gothel is on her knees now, pleading, reaching out to Rapunzel as Rapunzel keeps edging towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, listen to me!" Gothel makes a grab for Rapunzel's long hair -</p><p> </p><p>"NO!"</p><p> </p><p>Light streams out, blinding light, burning hands and face and hair -</p><p> </p><p>And in the commotion, Rapunzel grabs her suitcase and runs.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>If he could pace right now, Hiccup would. Instead, he taps impatiently on the steering wheel, elbow on knee, laces untied, engine idling.</p><p> </p><p> [15/12, 12:31] ICE Dad: What was that all about?</p><p> [15/12, 12:37] ICE Dad: Harry where are you.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup's at the top of a wooded lane, hoping to something it's the right one. He's probably broken several speed limits on his way down here, but his friends are worth it.</p><p>Raps is worth it.</p><p> </p><p> [15/12, 12:39] Hiccup the Wise 🦉: Raps (uni friend) is in trouble. I think it's her mum but don't know anything else</p><p> [15/12, 12:41] Hiccup the Wise 🦉: is it ok if she borrows the spare room for a while? Think it's one of those situations</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't recognise the figure sprinting towards his car at first. She's at his door before he can unlock it, and suddenly he's face to face with a choppy bob-cut, brunette -</p><p> </p><p>"Raps?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Drive! Just - drive, Hiccup!!"</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>She hardly speaks for the journey back to his at first. He lets her have the silence.</p><p> </p><p>They must make quite the travelling pair, he thinks to himself. Him, with his no-longer prescription glasses (whoops) and faded Imagine Dragons jumper, her with an overflowing suitcase wedged between her thighs, wide green eyes staring unseeing at the road ahead, hair far too short than what Hiccup's used to.</p><p>He decides it's best not to ask about the hair.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel breaks the silence first, halfway up the A31. "Can - can we put some music on?"</p><p>Hiccup gestures to the stereo. "Sure. Anything you want? I've got Best of Bowie in the CD player."</p><p>"Bowie's good." She tries for a shaky smile.</p><p>"Coming right up."</p><p>The first few chords of 'Starman' fill the little car, and Raps leaves some of the tension behind as Hiccup switches lanes.</p><p>"Almost home." Hiccup offers. "Dad's always insisting I bring someone over to visit - he's a bit intimidating at first, but don't let that fool you. Dad's a big softie really."</p><p>This gets a stifled giggle from Raps. "Bark worse than his bite?"</p><p>"Heh, that could also describe Toothless. Hey! You finally get to meet my dog!"</p><p>Once Toothless is mentioned Hiccup gets the first genuine smile from Rapunzel all day.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Conversation is flowing nicely by the time Hiccup helps Rapunzel out of his car. He's been doing most of the talking, with Raps' trademark quips and giggles punctuating his anecdotes.</p><p>Car locked, suitcase over shoulder, Hiccup lopes towards the front door, Raps in tow. He kicks off his trainers while announcing their presence to Dad and Gobber.</p><p> </p><p>As he turns around to Rapunzel again there's an almost imperceptibly soft "Oh."</p><p>She's a deer in headlights, hands trailing at the ends of her short, brown hair, staring into the Haddocks' hallway mirror. Hiccup gathers that Rapunzel hadn't actually seen her new haircut before now.</p><p> </p><p>He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, noticing how she stiffens before moving it to brush hair away from her face. "Hey."</p><p> </p><p>This gets her to unfreeze. She stares back at him, eyes brimming with tears, before he breaks the ice again.</p><p>"Hey, look at it this way - we're going to match in a few weeks if I don't get my own mop trimmed."</p><p> </p><p>A few tears escape down her cheeks as she laughs wetly. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I just wasn't expecting --" Rapunzel breaks off, sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>"Sod it all, you need a hug." Hiccup pulls Rapunzel close, and she buries her head in his jumper, sniffling. Hiccup couldn't care less if she leaves snot marks there.</p><p> </p><p>They stay like this for a while, before Hiccup gently guides Rapunzel through to the conservatory and wraps her in a blanket. The blanket definitely smells a bit too much of dog. Rapunzel doesn't seem to mind though.</p><p>Tea is offered and accepted. Biscuits (both shortbread and dog biscuits, for later) are procured.</p><p> </p><p>It's a few minutes before the silence is broken by the unmistakable skittering of paws on the kitchen floor - three padded, one plastic - alerting Hiccup and Raps to their new company. Toothless bounds into Hiccup's lap and starts sniffing at Rapunzel eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup barks a warning "Toothless...", which the dog promptly ignores. Evidently not satisfied by just sniffing at Rapunzel, Toothless then proceeds to try licking her face. Rapunzel is fully giggling now, trying her best not to get licked by the enthusiastic dog. Before Toothless' inspection of the Exciting New Person can get much further, Hiccup hauls him off the sofa, giving Raps chance to wipe her cheek.</p><p>"He's so adorable. What kind of dog is he?"</p><p>"He's actually a Markiesje, but as no-one barring Gobber can reliably pronounce that, Dutch Spaniel is easier. He's a blood brother in dog form." At this last comment, Toothless sits up and gives a gummy smile to the two of them, tongue lolling out. Hiccup grins, ruffling the fur between Toothless' ears.</p><p> </p><p>Stoick and Gobber's arrival into the kitchen is only slightly quieter than Toothless', but it's still a few minutes before Stoick pokes his head round the doorframe. "Hello Son, I see you parked right in front of the door again. Hello Hiccup's friend." He gives a cheeky wave to the pair of them, and winks unsubtly at Hiccup.</p><p> </p><p>"Da-ad!" Hiccup grins at his father. "It's not that close, I swear! Even Gobber could get out through there, I left plenty of room!"</p><p>This is met with a joint guffaw by Stoick and Gobber, while Rapunzel looks on, shocked at how casually the ribbing goes down.</p><p>"Heh, you get used to the attitude," Stoick laughs. "Now lass, what's the problem, if you don't mind me asking? Harry didn't give me much to go on except that you needed help, and possibly the spare room."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>References to real places are coincidental and mostly for the author's own amusement, story is set in Britain because again, this is entirely self-indulgent. Anglicisms abound.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>